


Play Your Hand

by Jadzia_Bear



Series: The Siddiq Files [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia_Bear/pseuds/Jadzia_Bear
Summary: “Snap!”Carl slaps his hand down on the pile of playing cards. Siddiq does too, but he’s a fraction of a second too late, his palm clapping down over the back of Carl’s hand instead of the cards.





	Play Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting for someone to write some Carl/Siddiq fic and eventually just gave in and wrote it myself :P
> 
> I suppose this could technically be considered underage seeing as the character of Carl is under 18? So if that's a problem for you, best to nope on outta here now :)

“Snap!”

Carl slaps his hand down on the pile of playing cards. Siddiq does too, but he’s a fraction of a second too late, his palm clapping down over the back of Carl’s hand instead of the cards.

Siddiq groans, but he’s smiling. He pulls his hand away, fingertips dragging over sensitive skin.

The problem with Siddiq, Carl thinks, as he scoops up his newly acquired cards, is that he gets more good looking the longer Carl knows him. The guy’s been here for eight days now and things just keep getting…worse? Better?

With each passing day inside Alexandria’s walls, Siddiq relaxes a fraction more. The fear Carl thought permanently etched into his face continues to fade, and that gentle smile of his makes an appearance more and more frequently. Carl finds himself all too often getting lost in warm, dark eyes, following the paths of long, graceful fingers with his gaze, and smiling just a little more than he should.

Carl tosses the first card of the next round onto the patch of carpet between them. “I’m kickin’ your ass, man,” he smirks.

Siddiq throws down a card of his own. “You just wait, buddy, I’m getting ready to make my move,” he counters with a little grin of his own, eyes flashing at Carl from beneath long, black lashes.

Carl chuckles and throws down another card. It’s funny, the way the pleasant butterflies in his stomach are so similar to the ones he got around Enid and yet somehow still different. He can’t help wondering if it’s because they’re different genders or just because they’re different people.

Another matching pair comes up and Carl slaps his hand down onto the cards. Siddiq follows suit, once again just a hair too late, his warm hand cupping Carl’s.

It stays there for a long moment.

Without really thinking it through, Carl turns his hand over so it’s palm to palm with Siddiq’s.

His heart races, and it’s a special thing, to feel an adrenalin rush from something _good_ when he’s used to living with so much bad.

He can barely breathe, and by the looks of it, neither can Siddiq.

“You stole my move,” Siddiq says, his voice cracking on the words.

Carl grins at that. He threads his fingers through Siddiq’s and shifts forward on the carpet, ignoring the fact that he’s practically sitting on their game now.

Siddiq keeps looking from their joined hands to Carl’s face with an expression of soft amazement, and god, he’s _beautiful_. He doesn’t know if Siddiq would take that as a compliment, but that doesn’t stop it being true.

They both watch as Siddiq runs a thumb experimentally over Carl’s knuckles. It feels amazing.

“I don’t really know…what I’m doing,” Siddiq admits, deep brown eyes large and earnest.

“That’s okay.” Carl gives their joined hands a little squeeze of reassurance. “I don’t really know either.”

Siddiq nods, almost as if to himself, then leans forward and captures Carl’s lips with his own.

It’s just a simple press of lips on lips, but it’s so _nice_. After only a few moments, Siddiq pulls back, eyes searching Carl’s face.

Carl smiles back reassuringly and leans in for another kiss, which turns into another, and then another. Their hands slide cautiously closer, one on a shoulder, another on a knee. A few kisses later, Carl tries cupping the side of Siddiq’s neck and gets a soft hum of pleasure for his trouble.

“So I take it we’re not finishing the game?” Siddiq murmurs between kisses.

Carl smiles against Siddiq's lips. “Why do you care? You were losing.”

Siddiq chuckles lightly. “I don’t think this is what losing feels like.”

And Carl’s got to agree. This is definitely a win-win.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comments and kudos give me life!


End file.
